Pregunta embarazosa
by Yabuyama
Summary: Y esa pregunta ha llegado, y Sasuke no tiene otra respuesta mas imaginativa que crear un nuevo jutsu de "embarazo".


—Papi. — llamó la pequeña Sarada de nomas cuatro años a Sasuke, quien estaba esperando pacientemente a que su esposa acabara de hacer la cena mientras jugaba a las muñecas con su hija. ¿Orgullo? Esa palabra la dejó de lado desde que su pequeño retoño nació. Cambiar pañales, hacer el biberón o hacer pequeños gestos amorosos le daban igual, por que desde que su hija nació, parte de la barrera que había quedado después de volver a la Hoja se había caído por completo.

—Dime. — le contestó parando de mover aquella Barbie rubia.

—¿Como se hacen los bebes? — cuestionó con aquella mirada tan inocente, mirada que había heredado de su pelirosa madre. Ante esta pregunta el chico dejó caer la muñeca y buscó ayuda con la mirada, pero Sakura estaba concentrada en la cocina y la puerta demasiado lejos.

—Pues... — miró algún objeto que le ayudara a volar la imaginación e inventarse alguna historia creyente. Entonces se fijó en la foto familiar que estaba colgada en medio del salón. Sakura y Sarada besando a Sasuke en cada mejilla. Sonrió. — Es un jutsu muy difícil que solo lo puedes conseguir con un duro entrenamiento. — la niña asintió con entusiasmo, mirando fijamente a su padre con concentración. — Además de que solo lo puedes hacer con la persona que de verdad amas.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo haces con una persona que no quieres? — preguntó con miedo su pequeña con una mueca de preocupación.

—Pues que el jutsu no funciona. — suspiró aliviada y volvió a coger a Ken.

—¿Sabes? Quizás deberíamos enseñarle ese jutsu a Barbie, ¡se quiere quedar embarazada pero no puede! — gritó con resignación. — ¿Le enseñarías como hacerlo? — Sasuke enrojeció, pasando por su cabeza el verdadero proceso de como embarazar a una mujer, pero los ojos incesantes de su hija lo volvieron a la realidad.

—¿Ahora? — sudó frío. ¿Qué se iba a inventar ahora? Entonces recordó la foto. — Bien... — el pelinegro se sentó sobre sus rodillas y su semblante cambio a uno serio e, imitándole, Sarada hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban delante de la mesa del té esperando los próximos movimientos del portador del sharingan. — El hombre tiene que coger así a la mujer. — extendió los brazos de Ken hasta que las manos se pararan en los hombros de Barbie. — Y ahora se tienen que estar mirando diez segundos. — esperaron ese momento y Sasuke siguió. — Y luego... — Sarada tragó con fuerza, mirando fijamente aquellos dos muñecos. — Tienen que besarse. — y junto las cabezas de la rubia y el moreno. — ¡Voilá! ¡Embarazada! — gritó satisfecho, la pequeña aplaudió emocionada, como si hubiera ido a ver una de las tantas películas a la que su madre le ha llevado a ver.

—¡Genial! — le quitó los muñecos de las manos a su padre y le abrazó. — Ahora voy a tener que cuidar mucho a Barbie. — y se fue asta su habitación para dejarlos en la gran casa de muñecas que le habían comprado esas navidades.

—Vaya... — oyó el pelinegro. — No sabía que los bebes se pudieran hacer tan rápido. — sonrió con burla Sakura, caminando hacia él. — Yo conozco otra forma mejor. — ronroneó en su oreja. Sasuke sonrió de lado al saber lo que le esperaría esa noche.

·

·

Unos días habían pasado de ese incidente, estaba felizmente leyendo un rollo tranquilo cuando su mujer volvió a casa con las bolsas de la compra.

—Adivina que me ha contado uno de los maestros de la academia... — se le escapó una risita al recordar el chisme. — Se ve que por la academia circula que si miras diez segundas a una persona y luego la besas, te quedas embarazada al momento. — miró como su marido ni se inmutaba. — También me han dicho que han intentado "embarazar" a Sarada como unos... cinco muchachos. — escucho como el rollo se arrugaba entre sus manos. Se intentó levantar pero la mano de Sakura le volvió a sentar. — Ni se te ocurra hacer nada, mr. Jutsus de embarazos.

Tenía la sangre a punto de salirse de sus venas. Habían intentado sobrepasarse con su hija intentando embarazarla. Siguió leyendo el rollo tranquilamente, después de haberse calmada, con unos pasos torpes corrían hacía.

—¡Papa! ¡Papa! — grito su pequeña tirándose a sus brazos. — Tengo que contarte una cosa. — se sonrojó y empezó a jugar con sus manos. Él levanto una ceja esperando a que su hija continuara. — Creo que estoy embarazada.

Respira. Aspira. Respira. Aspira. ¿Aspira? ¿Respira? ¿Matar? ¿Ahorcar?

—¿Quien? — dijo con una sombra amenazante en su rostro.

—Es un chico rubio de mi clase. Estábamos jugando a ver quien aguantaba la mirada sin pestañear y por un accidente nos dimos un besito. — susurró avergonzada mientras señalaba sus labios con el dedo indice. — ¿Que haré? — dijo dramática. Sakura miraba toda la escena desde el marco de la cocina. Su pequeña era demasiado melodramática para la edad que tenía. Por favor, a penas con cuatro años de edad y ya estaba pensando en como cuidar a un hijo. Iba a matar a Sasuke por esto. Pero una cosa le divirtió, ver que lo buena actriz que era lo había sacado de su madre.

Sarada tenía el físico de su padre, pelo, ojos y la tez blanca. Incluso había heredado el carácter que sin duda, cuando sea un poco mas mayor, lo sacaría a la luz mas seguido, pero ahora mismo, la ternura de su madre y su inocencia abundaba por cada poro de su piel.

Sakura se acercó a ellos y levantó a su hija del suelo. Luego miró a Sasuke y con una sonrisa divertida de dijo:

—Karma... — canturreo la ojijade mientras sostenía a su hija. — ¿Y quien se supone que es ese posible padre?

—Bolt Uzumaki.

Ahora si, ahora si que cogería su katana, un arsenal entero de armas ninjas y se lanzaría a la torre del Hokage.

Sin duda, el próximo jutsu que le enseñaría será: "como prevenir embarazos utilizando el jutsu del golpe bajo."


End file.
